


You Need to Wake Up

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Canon Gay Character, Drabble, Fluff, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Sounds Angsty At First But Isn't, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: A little drabble where Chekov is a sleepyhead and Sulu tries to wake him up.





	You Need to Wake Up

“You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.” Hikaru shook his fiancé’s shoulder, becoming increasingly more frantic in his pleading. “Pavel? Pashenka? Please wake up.”

Pavel finally stirred, rubbing his eyes. “Hikaru?” He asked. “Vhat’s the matter?”

“Finally! I thought you were going to sleep all day. Our wedding is in four hours. It’s not like I can get married by myself!”

Pavel laughed. “Oh ‘Karu. You didn’t zink I’d miss our vedding did you? I shut my eyes for two seconds and you start to panic.” He kissed his cheek. “But I love you anyvay.”

**Author's Note:**

> From this sentence starter post: https://bellamyblakesz.tumblr.com/post/111909165950/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you
> 
> I love taking angsty prompts and making them fluffy.


End file.
